hell_creatures_rotten_corpsefandomcom-20200216-history
HCRC Instructions
HELL CREATURES ROTTEN CORPSE 1.23 IMPORTANT The font file "ARIALBD",you should install in your windows\fonts directory. Otherwise the text in the game might be odd. /DIB = Turns off both DirectX and Use VRAM options. /DDRAW = Forces the use of DirectX. /NOVR = Turns off the VRAM option. /NOF = No full screen mode. Ignores the option "Change resolution mode". /S0 = Low task priority /S50 = Medium task priority /S100 = High task priority (the default) /DEBUG = Will display the current graphic mode in the bar at the top of the application (if it's there) /VSYNC = Turn on the VSYNC (scrolling,full framed resized screen) SOUND AND MUSIC Some of the samples may be a bit low,just remember not have too loud midi playing. A good sound card is very recommed.Then the midis plays very well ! HOW TO PLAY Use arrow keys to walk Shift button to jump Ctrl button to shoot or open doors Spacebar to enter doors,secrets or take weapons 1,2 and 3 choose weapons Backspace to drop your current weapon To shoot up,hold the "up" cursor while pressing fire button. To shoot down,hold the "down" cursor while pressing fire button. To crounch shooting sideways,press first "down" cursor,then "left" og "right" cursor. You will hear a little "PING" sound in EACH level,if you are at the right places. Walk backwards( sometimes forward) in the level,and you will find a chest with a weapon or extra energy. Press "spacebar" to take the item inside the chest. Write "20timescheater" in the password menu,to get twenty continues! Kill the rotten creatures on your way to find the Forgotten Castle of Terror. And save the princess of the land Serena! "THE LOST PATH" This is a secret "world" in Hell Creatures Rotten Corpse. At the world map,when ready to enter world 2,push "up" or "down" cursor key to choose path. Harder difficulty : All the monsters got more lifepoints.But some monsters behave different also in harder difficulty. When you complete a difficulty mode,you automatic start on next difficulty in world 1-1. When youcomplete the highest difficulty mode,Nightmare,you still start over in world 1-1 in Nigtmare mode. Able to collect more and more points to reach higher level ! CHEAT CODES : 1 cheat code : If you complete the game. 2 cheat codes : If you complete the game,with more than 900.000 points. 3 cheat codes : If you complete the game,played Hardcore or better,and more than 1.200.000 points. 4 cheat codes : If you complete the game,played Hardcore Hell or better,and more than 1.500.000 points. 5 cheat codes : If you complete the game,played Nightmare,and more than 1.800.000 points. To get more than 900.000 points,you need to play the game from world 1 to the end ! Good luck! TIPS INTRO: * Press "Spacebar" to see next text. * Press "ESC" or left mouse button to skip the intro. WORLD 1: * Ghost can be killed.Even most of the weapons shoots through them. Green Fireball and Skeleton Heads are the best weapons against them. * You know its a ghost when you can see through it. * Try jumping up and up,and the ghost will not fly always straight towards you. WORLD 2: * Same as world 1 WORLD 3: * Kill the eye to the tree,then it will not see you.Shoot everywhere,not always after you. * "Fat Man" can be killed,recommed weapon is "Blue Axe". * The tree with arms only touch you when it is moving! WORLD 4: * When you hear a "Arrgh" sound,the "Flying Demon Bat" flying after you! * Hide behind the waterfall,and it doesnt see you! * Be aware of falling rocks,you only got one try...! * If you fall down from one stage,you start on the previous stage with 5 less in energy! WORLD 5 AND GREATER: * Be aware of traps! * The door room,have 5 DIFFERENT doors.Just look close to them.Choose right door. * Press "Ctrl" to open doors. * Press "Spacebar" to enter doors. * There is a secret 2 room level in world 7-4. Stand in a window,and press spacebar,voila! How many points you need each level : Level 2 : 20.00 points Level 5 : 80.000 points Level 10 : 200.000 points Level 15 : 700.000 points Level 20 : 1.200.000 points Level 25 : 1.700.000 points Level 30 : 2.400.000 points Level 35 : 3.400.000 points Level 40 : 4.400.000 points Level 45 : 5.400.000 points Level 50 : 6.400.000 points Level 51 : 7.000.000 points Let me know if you find some bugs or any problems in the game. Thanks! Stian B. http://www.difsoftware.com mailto: stian.berge@lyse.net